Mpishi/Main article
Mpishi is a female hawk. Biography ''The Lion Guard "Ono and the Egg" While on patrol, the Lion Guard witnesses a stampede of hyraxes. They wonder what the source of the stampede is and look up to see Mpishi circling overhead. Kion exclaims that hawks are not allowed to hunt in the Pride Lands, as it is not their territory, and Ono volunteers to talk to the intruder. As Ono races after the hawk, Kulinda the hammerkop shields her nest from the danger and worries what will become of her egg with such a dangerous predator in the area. Ono catches up to Mpishi and tries to convince her to let the hyrax go. She refuses, and Ono is forced to distract her long enough for her to run head-on into a cliff face. Mpishi lets go of the hyrax, who falls to the savanna floor, and Ono rushes to save it. After the rescue, Kion approaches Mpishi and tells her that she must hunt in her own territory in order to uphold the Circle of Life. Though reluctant, Mpishi agrees. However, as she flies away, she mutters to herself that she only plans to leave after sampling more of the Pride Lands' food. Later, Mpishi continues to scope the Pride Lands for food. As she is flying, she notices Mwoga the vulture trailing her and demands to know if he is following her. Mwoga admits that he is, for hawks tend to leave behind leftovers that vultures can pick over, and politely introduces himself to her. Mpishi introduces herself and explains that she is hoping to sample some new food in the Pride Lands. She laments over how the Lion Guard has continually interrupted her hunts and then attempts to strike up a partnership with Mwoga. The two sing "A Real Meal", in which they argue over whether fresh meat or carrion is better. After the song, Mwoga agrees to help her avoid the Lion Guard. Meanwhile, Ono scopes out the area for a baby hammerkop that he has been babysitting, and spots her wandering near the river. Fuli attempts to save the baby hammerkop from danger, but arrives too late to stop her from falling into the raging water. With no time to lose, the Lion Guard and the baby's mother, Kulinda, pursue the baby hammerkop down the river, only to watch in horror as Mpishi grasps the baby in her talons and takes off for the safety of the skies. Kulinda and Ono attempt to thwart Mpishi's plans, but Mpishi works together with Mwoga to keep the baby hammerkop from falling back into the Lion Guard's grasp. From the ground, Bunga works out how he can help Kulinda and Ono, and climbs a tree in order to reach the feuding birds. He manages to knock Mwoga from the sky, but Mpishi only takes the baby hammerkop from him and swoops out of harm's way once more. As Ono watches Mpishi fly away, he works out how he and Kulinda can work together, and the two flank her from the front and the back, forcing her to drop the baby. Mpishi crashes unceremoniously to the ground, where she is surrounded by the Lion Guard and forced to return to her own territory. Personality and traits Proud and persistent in her status as a 'foodie,' Mpishi will go to great lengths to try new foods. Despite her love for exotic treats, she hates carrion and prefers her prey fresh. Although a loner by nature, Mpishi will gladly work with others if it will benefit her. Voice actors * 'The Lion Guard''' - (2016–) - (TV series) - Carla Hall Gallery 2017-08-02-05_22_54.png 2017-08-02-05_24_20.png 2017-08-02-05_36_18.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. References Category:Main articles